Dependence
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: He's late; he's always late


Just An elricest oneshot I thought i'd write. it's not my best one and it may suck, but i thought i'd post it anyway. I promise to write a better one soon after i get over this cold.

* * *

He's late, Al thought; he's always late.

Alphonse sat uncomfortably on the hotel's couch, twiddling his fingers and occasionally looking out of the window only to see the highway road and the sky. The sound of a ticking kuku clock and the chirping of birds outside was the only thing keeping him company. Al's olive green eyes looked at the clock for the seventh time. It was two forty-seven. Ed was an hour and a half late. Al groaned in slight worry and went back to twiddling his fingers.

Edward and Noa were off to gather intel while they left Al to hold down the fort. it was a regular routine that they did every time they moved to a new town. it still didn't make Alphonse feel any less empty, However. Every moment he lived without his brother by his side was torture. It made him feel vulnerable and lonely. He was reminded of the years he spent without even knowing where his brother was, and it made him feel horrible.

To fill the lone hours of the day, Alphonse reminisced about the adventures and moments he and his brother had in the other world. Ever since his memories came back, he was always eager to explore every aspect and every memory he could bring up. He loved remembering their adventures on the open road where they depended on each other in the loneliness of the rest of the world. He loved thinking back to the friends they made, the things they did for people and the world. He found it exiting to remember all the battles they had been in with mad men, the power hungry, and the Homunculi. All of them seemed so vivid, so surreal it was almost like they were beautiful dreams.

But the memories Al loved to recall the most were the ones before he was transferred to a metal body. he remembered their childhood and how they would laugh and play without a care in the world. he remembered being able to hug his brother and feel him with his own hands. He remembered always clinging to his brother's side when he got lonely or sad or even happy. They were inseparable.

And Al still thought that way. After relying so much on his brother, even with the armor, he had grown a dependence on his older brother. He needed to be by his side; he had to be able to see and touch him. Every moment away from his brother was moments that Al couldn't bear. he came tot his world to be a team again. So why was he at home waiting while his brother was out exploring the world?

All these thoughts flooded Alphonse's brain all at once and he subconsciously held himself, feeling cold. He stayed in that position for a while whilst he whispered, "nii-san" to himself. he felt like the very roof of the room was crumbling down on his, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it as he was crushed.

he senses came back as he heard the doorknob click. he shot up and got to his feet. the knob turned and the door opened. Al's eyes widened as his brother, dressed in his usual brown coat and simple white shirt came through with a bag of groceries in one hand. he smiled at his younger brother.

"hey Al," He said, "Sorry i'm late. we found a lot of leads and had to follow them." He held up the bag. "Got us dinner."

Al didn't say anything. he just ran up to his brother and, literally, tackled him to the ground. the bag went tumbling across the floor as they landed with a loud thump onto the floor.

Al Nuzzled himself into his brother's chest, running his hands through his golden hair while he mewled with his heartbeat. He always found it amazing on how warm Ed's body was.

Ed was still surprised from the attack and only stared down at his brother hiding in his chest before making audible contanct."A-Al? are you okay...?"

Alphonse looked into his brother's beautiful honeyed eyes with his own. He latched himself around his brother's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Ed was taken aback again; he hadn't the slightest idea why his brother was acting so weird.

"Please don't leave," Al said, holding him tighter, "Please don't leave me again. I don't wanna Lose you again, nii-san. Please..."

Ed stared wide eyed at his brother and then smirked. so that's what this was all about. Softly, he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist as he felt tears starting to drop on his shoulder. "I won't," He said softly in his ear. "I won't leave you Al; I promise I wont."

Al smiled through his tears. He kept holding his brother. That way, he wouldn't disappear again.


End file.
